Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, search Internet-based information, make music, and the like. In many instances of software usage, it is desirable to predict an outcome, for example, a user action in response to a received input. For example, it may be desirable to predict whether a user will read an email having various features, whether a user may review or otherwise respond to a received electronic advertisement, whether a user may respond to a given electronic search result, whether a user may select a given traffic route, utilize a received electronic coupon, watch a suggested video, or the like. While generic predictive modeling systems may be used to predict user response to various inputs, such systems typically do not provide accurate results because individual user responses to different inputs can vary greatly.